


Фрагменты

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: История любви Стива Роджерса, показанная короткими зарисовками.





	Фрагменты

**Author's Note:**

> Отрывочное повествование.

**1940**

Стив любит Баки. Наверное. Все любят Баки, его невозможно не любить. Он красивый, обаятельный, улыбчивый – полный спектр всех возможных достоинств. А еще Стиву с трудом верится, что Баки любит его тоже. Как можно любить тощее недоразумение с десятком хронических заболеваний и характером упрямее, чем у осла?

Стив приказывает себе перестать об этом думать прямо сейчас и весь отдается процессу.

– Ты такой сладкий, Стиви, такой хорошенький, – Баки шепчет ему прямо в ухо, толкается осторожно, нежно прижимает к себе. Стиву не нравится эта безусловная нежность и ласковые словечки. Они раз за разом подчеркивают, какой он на самом деле хрупкий, «птичья кость», как говорила миссис Барнс. Но Баки не убедишь быть хоть немного грубее, он обращается со Стивом, как с хрустальной вазой. Он гладит его так аккуратно, целует так бережно, что ни единого следа не остается на чувствительной коже.

– Люблю тебя, Стиви, – бормочет Баки, дышит в ухо, вылизывает шею и плечи. Стив сильно выворачивает шею, чтобы поцеловаться нормально – с языком, как, черт возьми, парни целуют девчонок в подворотнях. Он сильно кусает Баки в надежде, что тот сорвется и толкнется как следует, желательно до боли. Но Баки в ответ только смеется: – Засранец, – и аккуратно сжимает его яйца. 

Даже от таких медленных толчков у Стива голова кругом, член сочится, он тихо стонет и сам пытается насадиться глубже. 

– Обожаю твою попку, такую тугую, господи, так бы в ней и оставался. Всю жизнь провел бы с тобой, ухаживал, берег, малыш, маленький мой, Стиви, Сти-и-иви.

– Ты сам тащишься от своих слов, – сердито бурчит Стив. И тут же стонет, когда Баки проводит рукой по члену, и еще раз, и еще. Стиву много не надо, он кончает с еле слышным стоном, и Баки кончает следом, беспрерывно шепча: «Люблю, люблю, люблю…»

**1943**

Стив думает – все дело в агенте Картер. Баки ревнует и напрочь игнорирует все предложения Стива провести вечер наедине. А еще Стив боится, что Баки разлюбил его. Он вообще стал холодным, отстраненным, вещью в себе. Смотрит всегда сквозь Стива, куда-то вдаль, за горизонт. В голубых глазах его отражается то небо, то пламя костра, и никогда – сам Стив. Не то что раньше. С этим надо разобраться, как можно скорее, иначе Стив с ума сойдет. Он ждет, когда Баки будет проходить мимо, буквально караулит, и заталкивает в свою палатку. Тот кажется разозленным и вместе с тем напуганным, и, господи, кто бы знал, как Стиву стыдно, но он должен спросить!

Баки устало садится на стул, и Стив не придумывает ничего лучше, как встать перед ним на колени и положить руки на его бедра. 

– Бак, что происходит? 

У Баки в глазах какая-то вселенская усталость, он улыбается одним уголком губ – бледная тень его прошлых лучезарных улыбок. 

– Все нормально.

– Ладно, – Стив идет ва-банк, спрашивает в лоб: – Ты больше не любишь меня? 

Лучше знать наверняка, правда? Это ничего, если Баки не любит, любви Стива хватит на двоих. 

Брови Баки удивленно ползут вверх. 

– Я всегда буду любить тебя, Стив. Вряд ли что-то в мире способно изменить этот факт. 

– Тогда почему? 

Стиву даже не надо договаривать, что «почему», Баки и сам догадывается. Он трет лицо, потом ерошит Стиву волосы.

– Ты всегда ждешь честных ответов, да? – Что-то Стиву подсказывает, что этот ответ ему не понравится. – Я правда люблю тебя, Стив. Я пойду за тобой на смерть, вернусь в Аццано, только скажи. Но дело в том, малыш, что у меня на тебя больше не встает. 

Об этом Стив как раз и не подумал. Раньше он был хрупким, хорошеньким. По крайней мере Баки всегда так говорил и называл его «мой маленький». Теперь в «маленьком» сто килограмм сплошных мышц, даже спьяну за девчонку не примешь.

– Черт. – Стив резко поднимается на ноги, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Баки, наверное, были неприятны его прикосновения, объятия, редкие короткие поцелуи. – Извини. 

– Эй,– снова это подобие улыбки, у Стива сердце сжимается, когда он ее видит. – Агент Картер очень хорошенькая. Идеально подходит Капитану Америка.

Дело в том,что Стиву нужен только Баки. Во всех, черт возьми, смыслах. Стив понял это в тот момент, когда узнал о судьбе сто седьмого пехотного. Никто не мог сказать точно, погиб ли сержант Барнс или находился в плену. Стив помнил, как стоял и слушал полковника Филлипса, с трудом сдерживая колотившую его дрожь. Мир Стива рушился день за днем, а все, что он делал – это работал цирковой обезьянкой на окладе у правительства. Ничтожной вероятности, что Баки жив, Стиву хватило, чтобы послать нахрен руководство армии США и отправиться в самоволку – спасать любовь всей своей жизни. 

– Конечно, – соглашается Стив. – Пегги удивительная. 

**2012**

Стив пьет утренний кофе, стоя у окна, наблюдает за ссорящимися воробьями, думает о Наташе. И немного о Баки. На самом деле Баки всегда в его мыслях, просто где-то на заднем плане, этакий бесконечный источник непроходящей тоски. А Наташа не прекращает попыток устроить ему свидание. Стива это удивляет. Кажется, что она знает всё обо всем на свете, разбирается в характерах, мотивах и поступках, но, видимо, совершенно не разбирается в Стиве Роджерсе. 

У него были свидания, давно, еще в прошлом веке – идеальные, тайные, на каруселях Кони-Айленда, где его тошнило дешевыми хот-догами, в кинотеатрах, на лавочке напротив магазинчика зеленщика, в их собственной квартире, которую они снимали с Баки на пару. Закат солнца вместо свечей, самогон мистера Барнса вместо хорошего вина и запеченный картофель на праздничный ужин.

**2014**

Стив всю жизнь верил в Бога, но не верил в чудеса. Оказывается, богов в этом мире было больше чем один, да и чудеса тоже случались.

Стив теперь весь состоит на треть из трепыхающихся бабочек, на треть из тревоги и из чувства вины тоже на треть. 

Баки жив. 

Жив, жив, жив – словно песня рефреном в его голове. Избил Стива до полусмерти, чуть не утопил в Потомаке, ничего не помнит, да и скрылся к тому же, но это все ерунда по сравнению с тем фактом, что он жив. 

Наташа больше не пытается устроить ему свидание, зато активно помогает в поисках. Это сложно, Зимнего Солдата не зря называют призраком. Стив его найдет, он точно знает. Может, не скоро, через год или два, или даже десять, но найдет. Стив обладает колоссальным терпением и умеет ждать. 

**2016**

Дело в том, что квинджет – не место для любовных признаний. Они летят на Оймякон, где их ждет целый бункер солдат, накачанных сывороткой Зимнего. Попробуй их всех нейтрализуй, да еще и выживи при этом. Баки выглядит так, словно готов погибнуть в любую секунду. Слишком спокойный, почти безмятежный. У Стива дрожь по всему телу от этого спокойствия. А может, от близости Баки. Ужасно хочется его коснуться, обнять, поцеловать, в конце концов. Но Стив держит себя в руках, ему не привыкать. Семьдесят четыре года выдержки – кто еще может таким похвастаться? 

– Ты был хрупким, хорошеньким, как куколка, – говорит Баки внезапно. Стив бросает на него короткий взгляд, пожимает плечами. – Я любил тебя до безумия. 

Любил, значит. В прошлом. Ну да, на «куколку» Стив больше не тянет. Они оба чертовски сильно изменились. Справедливости ради надо признать, что Баки из сорокового и нынешний Баки – это два совершенно разных человека. Только Стиву наплевать на эту разницу. Разве что этого Баки он любит сильнее. Сказывается время и пережитая боль потери.

– Но сейчас я к тебе такому хрупкому даже подойти бы боялся, – Баки улыбается словно своим мыслям, щелкает пальцами металлической руки. При каждом движении пластины перестраиваются с еле слышным шорохом. – Боялся бы сломать твои птичьи косточки ненароком. 

Они сидят друг напротив друга, и в глазах Баки проскальзывает хитреца. Моргни Стив в этот момент – и не заметил бы.

– Но сейчас-то ты можешь не бояться, – мягко говорит Стив. Он больше не надеется ни на что такое, честно. Но попытка не пытка.

Баки усмехается:

– Надо проверить.

Черт, это самое настоящее заявление, у них еще час до прибытия на Оймякон, и Стив был бы не Стив, если бы не встал, не сделал шаг вперед и не сел Баки на колени. 

– Какие неудобные эти тактические костюмы, – шепчет Баки, тут же обнимая его обеими руками. Смотрит прямо в глаза, и Стив готов поклясться, что видит в них отголосок прежней страсти. 

– Ужас, – соглашается Стив и накрывает его губы своими.

Полноценного секса у них не выходит, конечно, не время и не место. Зато они много-много целуются и ласкают друг друга руками. И пачкают эти чертовы тактические костюмы, хорошо, что с них легко оттереть любую грязь.

– Люблю тебя, – признается Стив, когда приходит время слезать с колен Баки и застегивать штаны.

– Я уже понял, сопляк, – Баки неопределенно пожимает плечами. – Я тебя вроде как тоже.

**2017**

Стив мог бы сказать,что наконец-то счастлив. Он находится в гармонии с собой и миром, пусть даже родная страна его не очень жалует. Стив прилетает в Ваканду так часто, как только может, а Баки всегда его встречает. Он ловко управляется одной рукой, раз за разом отказываясь от ультратехнологичного протеза. 

– Только когда война, – объясняет он. – Надеюсь, рука киборга мне больше не понадобится.

Стив тоже надеется. В мире тихо пока, ничего серьезного, ничего такого, с чем бы не справился он и его друзья. Пусть Баки отдыхает, видит бог, он заслужил. 

Они наконец-то вместе, во всех смыслах, которые только может вложить человечество в это слово. Их ночи по-настоящему жаркие. Баки говорит, что изголодался по Стиву за время заморозки. Стив отвечает, что ждал его семьдесят лет и будет ждать столько же, если понадобится.

Теперь Баки может не сдерживаться. Он с такой силой сжимает задницу Стива единственной рукой, что синяки не проходят до утра. Иногда Баки хочется прежней нежности, и тогда он снова и снова называет Стива «куколкой», мучительно медленно двигая бедрами, а Стив умоляет его быть хоть немного жестче. Правда потом, после пары оглушительных оргазмов, когда они лежат в разворошенной постели и вяло спорят, чья очередь идти за полотенцем, Баки признается, что куколка из Стива так себе.

– Но ты все равно меня любишь, – утверждает Стив.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Стив как раз хорошо представляет. В мире не хватит слов описать то чувство, бесконечное, как небо, что он испытывает к Баки. 

Они почти не спят. Стиву достаточно пары часов в сутки, чтобы полностью восстановиться, а Баки выспался на сто лет вперед. Иногда Стиву становится страшно: мир – вещь слишком хрупкая, он может исчезнуть в любой момент, и придет война. И если Стив опять все потеряет – дом, друзей, любовь – нет, господи, еще раз он этого не вынесет. Он просто не знает, сможет ли дальше жить. 

Этот липкий страх всегда появляется неожиданно, и тогда Стив крепче прижимает к себе Баки. 

– Я никуда не денусь, Стиви, – ворчит Баки и щелкает его по носу пальцами единственной руки.


End file.
